Innocent Insanity
by geckogal077
Summary: "That is the last time I follow you into some weird place like that. If you wan to die in a different dimension go ahead." "Can't deny the guys are hot though," "...true." KandaXoc second OC pairing pending. Two BFFs are transported in to the world of D. Gray Man. (RomCom/ slightly serious later) r&r please!
1. Chapter 1

Innocent Insanity

geckogal077: Hi fellow fanfiction readers! I know I haven't written anything for a while ( read years) but I'm going to start writing again! This is mainly by the convincing of a fellow D. Gray Man fan girl who will be writing this stor with me.

LolitaZilla: DAH-DA-DAAAH! Hello, my darlings! I'm so glad to meet you. I am the awesome LolitaZilla! Treat me kindly, I am new to writing~

geckogal077: this is going to be interesting. Lolita is going for a rom com with lots of insanity, while I like to find a perfect balance of tragedy and humor. However she is a good writer and friend.

LolitaZilla: aww buddy, you're making me blush. /_(_/_)_\ ain't she sweet? Whelp, I hope you guys are ready for this new story. I know I am going to work to death trying to maintain an update schedule... Sigh, my poor, poor hands.

geckogal077: I'm the one doing the typing.*grumble*

LolitaZilla: So? I do all of the rough drafts - well, most of the rough drafts.

geckogal077: yeah, yeah. Hurry up and introduce the story.

LolitaZilla: Mean~ okay here it is... I'm a very good conversationalist, you know. anyway see if you can tell who is who in the story, and leave reviews for me lovelies. Enjoy! * wave *

Chapter 1: Beginning of Insanity part one

"Iris..." ... "Iiiriiis..." "Mm." The girl sighed, shaking her head. She had been trying to wake her friend for ten minutes now and all the form on the bed had done was rolled over. Suddenly an idea popped into her head, and with it an evil grin. She backed up to the other side of the room. Got to get a running start she thought, and took off. Closer, closer, jump! She flew into the air and froze for a moment. She then landed feet first onto the unfortunate body's back. There was an audible crack.

"Gahh!" A high pitched shriek joined it soon after. The blankets on the bed moved to reveal a tired and very pissed off girl.

"Rhea..." She hissed, glaring daggers at her now laughing at her attacker.

"Heheh... Sorry Iris, it was...the only way I could wake you up..." Rhea chortled. Tears were leaking out of her eyes as she rolled at the end of the bed.

"Humph," Iris retaliated, shooting her leg up and sending Rhea flying with a K.O. to the face. Rhea landed with a heavy thud, groaning but still laughing.

"How perfect... Decimated with a Chun Li worthy kick..."

The other girl who shared a room with them watched in a horrified trance, slowly sneaking out of the room as the fallen girl cackled madly. I'm never going on another trip she thought. These people are crazy! Iris huffed at her friend.

"God my back is going to be thrown out. I feel like an old woman." She rubbed her back gingerly.

"Heh, well, you sure do sleep like one," said Rhea, wincing while touching her chin. "You're so... ugh. This is all your fault." Iris turned away, preparing to go back to sleep. "What? I'm sorry Rii-chan, don't be mad!" Rhea grabbed her friend and hugged her tight. She made a face like she would actually cry if Iris didn't forgive her. Iris sighed heavily. "Fine, I forgive you. Now let me sleep." She flopped down on the pillows wishing for rest. "Yay!" Rhea jumped up, brushing back the hair from her eyes, all trace of tears gone. "But you can't sleep yet. We have to leave soon."

"How soon?"

"Like an hour."

"Leave me be then."

"Haha I guess you need all the beauty sleep you can get huh?" Rhea stopped and looked around. "Say, wasn't someone else staying with us?" Iris shrugged, incomprehensible words muffled by the pillows. Rhea moved he shoulders, humming as she went into the bathroom to get ready. Iris sighed, moving the covers over her head.

Five more minutes.

...

Iris's full name was Iris Blackwell. She was an eighteen year old high school graduate and viola player. She had auburn hair with usually calm dark green eyes. She like to put her hair up in intricate buns and braids because it was always getting in the way while she moved. Rhea's full name was Rhea Marx. She was seventeen and an on again off again vocalist just because she felt like it. She had brown hair with blone highlights underneath and jovial amber eyes. The two had been friends for what felt like a lifetime. Iris was an easy going person and mellowed out Rhea's fanatic nature. True, Rhea tended to be cocky, which in turn pissed Iris off, usually leading to something being destroyed; but it was a fun life all the same.

"Okay, where are you bakery?" The two were currently spending some time on a trip to New Orleans with some friends and old classmates for summer break.

"Wow, you really want your pasteries, don't you Iris?" Rhea looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow and smile.

"Of course! I heard there was a place near here that served the most heavenly beignets." Iris's eyes were filled with firey determination. "I will eat one before we leave here." Rhea laughed a bit.

"Sure you will. Just don't get separated from the group okay? We don't want some creepy guy to lure you into his van."

"The only one that fell for that was you," Iris said flatly scanning the stores.

" wha-? How was I supposed to know he didn't have candy?" Rhea stomped her foot. "He cheated me."

Iris just stared at her friend. "You are beyond help."

"Aww, don't say that Rii-chan!"

"Aha! Found it! Voictory!" Iris made a beeline for afrench pastery shop, leaving Rhea in the street.

"You're still ignoring me! How typical my love is being replaces by sugary goods. As always." Rhea rolled her eyes but still followed.

...

After Iris ate about twenty beignets ("they're so good"), they continued on. With the group to a theater, an aquarium, and the special Mardi-Gra parade. By the time the two were finished, they ended up in an abandoned part of the French Quarter. "Woo, that was so much fun!" Rhea yelled into the night. She had on a purple and green hat and was covered in beads. Iris sighed.

"Yeah, it was. I just wish I wasn't so tired," she was also wearing beads as well as glow sticks accompanied by a tired smile.

"Just hold on till I find the hotel," Rhea said,pulling out her phone. She tried calling the other party members but they were either too drunk or tired to answer. "Gha, those nerfherders."

"Well, it is kinda our fault for getting separated from them," Iris stated, blinking slowly. "True, true," Iris leaned subconsciously on Rhea. "Here," Rhea pulled Iris's arm over her shoulder angling to support her weight.

"Thanks," Iris sighed again, looking up dazedly at the stars. " heh, no prob. This is the last time we'll be together anyway. May as well score some nice points, eh?"

The two were silent after that, walking aimlessly down the streets. Iris had already graduated nod was going to go to a college in another state in a few months while Rhea was still in high school. The two would be separated after this. Rhea was the first to break the silence.

"Jeez, how many pasteries did you eat?" Iris blushed a little despite her tiredness.

"I think about twenty three."

"..."

"..."

"Are you serious?" Rhea stopped and gaped at her drooping friend.

"Don't judge me."

Rhea laughed "you pig!" Her laughter was cut short by an elbow to the gut. In retaliation, she dropped Iris, coughing.

"Why do you hurt me so?"

"Meh," Iris got up shakily and looked around. "Hey, what's this?"

"Hm?" Rhea let go of her stomach and let her gaze follow Iris's finger. It was pointing at a shabby store front, with bars on the door and no visible light from inside. The windows held things like painted skulls and marionettes, as well as dried flowers.

"A voodoo shop?" Iris was confused but too tired to care that much. Rhea read the sign above the door. "Innocence..." She grinned. " is this one of those dirty stores?"

"Ugh, I hope not," Iris shook her head at the shady place.

Rhea grinned wider. Suddenly, she grabbed the dazed Iris and dragged her forward. "Let's go in!"

...

Time froze for a moment and Iris took that chance to turn aroun and say, "All of this is for nothing I you don't review." She sighed before she turned back and sighed before time began again in ( dun dun dunnnnnnn) chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

"W-Wait, Rhea-" Iris was yanked off her feet by her excited friend.

"Exploring, exploring~" Rhea opened the door to the store, making it creak loudly. "Holy fudge-nuggets! Rii-chan, look, look!" Rhea darted into the store, laughing like a mad man while passing by shelves full of odd trinkets.

Iris followed, half cautious, half exhausted.

"Ooh, lookie here~! Bwahaha, score!" Rhea lifted and dropped several objects before settling on something. Dashing back to Iris, she held it out proudly.

Iris looked down at the box in Rhea's hand. It was black velvet and small. Inside was a black ribbon and bead choker, laying on a purple silk pillow. How elegant, she thought. Then, something caught her eye. On the choker was a small charm in the shape of a scythe. It glowed slightly, mesmerizing her.

"Hey, Iiiriiis..." Iris was jolted out of the trance, and glanced up at her pouting friend.

"Yes?"

Rhea huffed. "Aren't you going to try it on?" Iris made an "oh" sound as Rhea went behind her to hook on the necklace. Latching it on, she looked around and grabbed a mirror. Rhea handed it to her friend, grinning smugly.

"Take a look." Iris touched the charm while gazing in the mirror.

"It's really pretty."

"Of course! I know what looks good on my best friend." Iris was touched.

"Rhea-"

"Well, well~ look what we have here~" A creepy voice spoke behind the two girls.

"Yeep!" Iris and Rhea jumped, whirling around.

There was a strange… person behind them, giggling under their breath. They were wearing a long, robe like outfit that swallowed their form, as well as having long grey hair.

(A/N-lolitazilla: This is not Undertaker, I swear. Just some creepy old person modeled after him… that acts just like him… I'm sorry.)

"Helloo, girls~ what brings you to my shop?" The person's face was mostly covered by the long hair, but the two could still see the insane smile directed at them. It didn't look human.

"U-Uh, nothing kind person who hopefully won't eat us…" Rhea looked scared, holding Iris out in front of her.

"Why are you pushing me?" Iris hissed.

"Well, if it's a cannibal I would rather feed it a chewier meal."

"It's not like I want to get close either!" The two girls struggled, trying to use each other as shields.

Apparently, the crazy shopkeeper thought this was hilarious, and cackled. "Hahaha, what interesting guests~ since you are so entertaining, I will let you each pick an item from my collection~"

The two friends gaped. "Wait, so you won't eat us," Iris asked cautiously. "Or kill us and chop us into little pieces?"Rhea poked out her head from behind her friend, trembling.

The… person cackled crazily. "Of course not~! Take your time~"It pranced away into the shadows of the store.

"…" The two girls just stood there, looking at the place the deranged person had stood.

"…Well, that was interesting." Iris shook her head and shuddered. "At least their gone.."

Rhea still looked a little scared, flicking her head from side to side. "You never know, it could still try to drug us and sell us to dirty old men…"

Iris just sighed. "Only you..."

"Ha, ha…" Rhea shakily turned and walked between the shelves again. "Well, it said we could have one free thing, huh? I guess you want that choker."

Iris was startled. She had completely forgotten the choker in all the commotion. She looked down, and, seeing the mirror broken on the floor, lifted up a shard to look at the choker again.

"Yeah, I think I'll choose this…" She stared absently at the necklace.

Rhea laughed again. "Oookay…" She and Iris kept looking around. Soon, Iris found something interesting.

"Hey, Rhea, come here a sec." She waved her over to a shelf to the left of the entrance. Rhea sidled up to the other girl and looked at what she found. It was a pair of gloves. They were white palms-up, and black palms-down, only going up to the wrist, with little cross buckles.

Woow, Rhea thought. "These are cool…"

Iris turned toward her friend. "Try them on."

"Huh? Oh, sure…" Rhea had spaced out just like Iris, staring at the gloves. Iris smiled a bit as she watched her friend put them on. Clicking the buckles into place, Rhea stared at her hands, turning them. She looked up when she heard a giggle.

"See? I know what looks good on my friends, too!" Iris grinned. Rhea grinned back. Iris then sighed.

"Okay, let's go before that person comes back for our kidneys."

"Haha, you made a funny," Rhea chuckled. The two walked up to the front door, but found it was locked.

"That's weird…" Iris looked around for a key, or maybe a brick.

"Hey, Iris, here's a way out!" Iris heard Rhea's call from the back of the store. How does she move so fast, she thought. Walking back, she saw Rhea standing next to a small door with a glowing 'EXIT' sign above it. The door was ornamental, with handles that looked like two halves of a heart.

"So weird… is this safe," Iris muttered.

"Well, we made it this far; and it does say exit, so it must lead somewhere out."Rhea pointed at the sign for emphasis.

"Okay, okay…" She opened the door, revealing a candlelit stairwell going down. "I better not regret this, 'cause it will be all your fault if something happens."

"I can handle that." Rhea grinned, and bounced down the stairs. Iris reluctantly followed. As they made their way down, the door slowly closed behind them, and disappeared.

The two girls made their way steadily down the stairs; and kept going; and going…

"Aaarg, do these things ever end?" Rhea looked ready to pull out her hair, while Iris's previous exhaustion slowly came back with each step.

"We're going to die on an endless staircase…" Iris mumbled.

"We are not going to die! I won't allow my awesomeness to be snuffed out by a petty group of stairs!" Rhea stalked down the stairs with a new vigor, while Iris got slower and slower.

"An endless, continuing, unfinished, unknown, tiresome group of stairs…"

"Hang in there, Iris! Don't give up yet. I think I see something ahead."

"Probably another candle…" Iris swayed on the steps.

Rhea let out a whoop of triumph. It was a door! She dashed down the last few steps and nearly collided face first with it. She frantically searched for a knob. "Where's the stupid handle?! Claustrophobia sucks!" She banged on the door with her foot, stubbing her toe.

Iris saw through hazy eyes her friend jumping up and down, holding her foot, but was too tired to ask why. She looked at the door and, gathering all her remaining strength, kicked it down. The door splintered, and opened, letting in a freezing cold wind.

"Oh, Holy Jesus, that's COLD!" Rhea immediately started shivering. She turned toward her friend, only to see that she had passed out from exhaustion. "Oh, come on!"

...

Lolitazilla wrote this chapter so hoorays to her for doing an awesome job. I apologies for any mistakes with paragraphs because for some reason when I copy and paste the indents disappear. I did my best to replicate the original copy.

Anyway R&R because every review, even the bad ones make us want to write more. Even just a "keep going" or "I like it" or "interesting" helps. Thanks for reading!


End file.
